¿Vegeta y Bulma? Vegeta
by Veruca Heredia
Summary: Una historia un poco mas realista de como pasaron las cosas en las vidas de Vegeta y Bulma ¡Disfrutenla! Dejen Reviews. Gracias a Jennyhale por el inbox que me dejo. Dedicada a la memoria de mi papa TE AMO.
1. Prólogo

_**¿VEGETA Y BULMA?**_

_***Para comenzar, los personajes y los lugares que aquí se escriben son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_***Incluso algunos diálogos que aquí escribí no son inventados por mí, fueron copiados de la serie Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Ova 2008 en Español Latino (Para hacer la historia lo más parecida a la verdadera versión de Akira Toriyama).**_

_***Los demás diálogos y sucesos si fueron inventados por mi y son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Este FanFic fue escrito por Almendra Heredia y publicada el día 12 de Enero del 2012 a las 7:37 p.m.**_

**Se la dedico a mi Papa RAÚL HEREDIA VENEGAS quien falleció cuando me encontraba creando más de la mitad de esta historia. **

**Tal vez no fuiste el papa o la persona perfecta, pero ¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho yo ya te había perdonado, siempre he pensado que no importa el pasado, lo que importa, son las cosas presentes. Cuando te veía ahí enfermo, fue tan raro, me refiero a que siempre fuiste tan fuerte y verte ahí con esos dolores… Era simplemente TAN EXTRAÑO, pero ahora sé que ya no sufres, se que estas en paz, DIOS te cuide allá arriba Papá, para que tú puedas cuidarme a mí, que aun necesito de ti. Espero que te sientas orgulloso de mí, como creo que siempre lo estuviste. TE AMO Y ME HARÁS MUCHA FALTA.**

_Todos los que han hecho FanFic de esta pareja obviamente han escrito acerca de lo que paso en los tres años que Akira Toriyama nunca dibujo en DBZ, también yo, al igual que los demás hice un FanFic de esta pareja basándome en los caracteres de los personajes. A diferencia de la otra historia esta es narrada por Vegeta._

_ADVERTENCIA: Describe experiencias sexuales, y contiene algunas groserías. No apto para niños menores de 16 años._

_PD: Tuve que ver toda la serie desde la saga de Freezer claro, cuando se conocen así que fue demasiado cansado._

_PD 2: Tambien leí varios FanFics sobre la pareja, encontré pocos que me gustaron de verdad por que alteran a Vegeta ¬¬, ¿¡Pero en qué demonios piensan cuando ponen a Vegeta romántico! Si, tal vez Vegeta quiere mucho a su familia, pero NUNCA, lean bien, NUNCA se va a prestar a esas tonterías ¡ENTIENDAN! Si demuestra sus sentimientos lo hace solo cuando NO MIRAN, pero también es cierto que tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que admitiera que se le había ablandado el corazón. Además cuando es la saga de los androides, claramente se ve que Trunks y Bulma no le importan ¿O estaba fingiendo?, bueno, pues yo creo que un poco de los dos._

_Y además, SIEMPRE PONEN A BULMA como la única DESDICHADA, ¿Piensan que Yamcha es una bestia despiadada que solo tortura a Bulma? ¡POR DIOOOOOOOOOOS! Al menos yo, pienso que Bulma no quería del todo a Yamcha, y si, en la serie mencionan que terminan por que a Bulma la engaña Yamcha y blaaah blaaah. Pero si ustedes se detienen a pensarlo Bulma se caracteriza por ser una mujer dura y con demasiado carácter, no creo que se sentara a llorar por alguien a quien NO AMA. Si, ¡LO ADMITO! En mi FanFic si llora, pero porque se da cuenta de que AMA a Vegeta, y algo de cursilerías más que piensa. Si, Bulma es fuerte, pero también ¡Es una mujer humana! ¡Y siente! Además Bulma tampoco es una santa, se demuestra cuando sale el Gral. Blue, o Zarbon (O Zaabon, como quieran llamarlo), que se fija solo en sus físicos. _

_¡Degradan al pobre de Yamcha! ¿Se olvidan que fue personaje principal en Dragon Ball?_

_No, no tengo nada contra Bulma, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos de anime, junto con Vegeta, pero ¡CONOZCAN! ¡LEAN! Sepan cómo son los personajes, ¡MEMORICEN! Como son los caracteres y después escriban._

_Y por ultimo ¡O-D-I-O! Que llamen a Vegeta "VEGGIE" ¿En qué demonios piensan? ¡RAYOS! ¡Si Vegeta existiera ya los hubiera hecho pedazos! Está bien llámenlo como quieran, pero en lo personal a mi no me gusta ¿Si?_

_PD3: Todos los nombres que aquí aparecen los puse según los nombres originales que les puso Akira Toriyama, como Chichi que en mi país la llaman "Milk", (Me gusta más que la llamen Milk, pero quise hacerlo con los nombres originales)._


	2. Primer Encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO:**

Desde muy pequeño fui entrenado con dureza, mi naturaleza era ser un Saiyajin despiadado y sin sentimientos, mi potencial se vio desde que era muy pequeño, algo por lo que creo que Freezer me hizo uno de sus soldados preferidos. Ni siquiera cuando supe que mi planeta había sido destrozado por "meteoritos" mostré tristeza. ¡Estúpidos! Habían muerto de una manera deshonrosa, se lo merecían por inútiles.

Cuando fui a la Tierra en busca de las Esferas del Dragon, para pedir ser más fuerte que Freezer y tomar su lugar como emperador me encontré con el hermano de Raditz, un inútil con apenas el nivel de pelea suficiente para luchar conmigo y sus débiles amigos que simplemente con la ayuda de los Saibaimans y Nappa fueron derrotados como cucarachas. No sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro Kakarotto igualo mis poderes y me vi en la necesidad de transformarme en Ōzaru para poder pelear con él.

Ser Ōzaru era una delicia al principio, perder el conocimiento por horas y despertarse sin saber que habían hecho al día siguiente, era algo como lo que los humanos llaman como estar "ebrio". Cuando perfeccione esa transformación ya no era lo mismo, porque podía ser Ōzaru e incluso podía permitirme hablar, ya no perdía la razón como antes.

Esos insectos lograron cortarme la cola y después el hijo de Kakarotto me lanzo un ataque, además de eso se convirtió también en Ōzaru y me hirió gravemente. Mal herido, hui a un planeta de Freezer. Ese Kakarotto había superado mis poderes ¿Cómo era posible? Él era un guerrero de clase baja y yo de clase alta, me las pagaría, tenía que morir. Cuando me recupere fui de inmediato a Namekusei, donde al parecer Frezzer intentaba apoderarse de las originales Esferas del Dragon. ¡No! Si Freezer cumplía su deseo de la vida eterna, todo el plan de mi vida, para vengarme de él por haberme tratado como un sucio sirviente habría fracasado.

Cuando estaba a punto de eliminar a Dodoria me confesó que Freezer había sido quien había destruido mi planeta natal. ¿Y que esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué me pusiera a llorar? Claro que no, si habían matado a los demás era porque fueron débiles y lo merecían, después fui a combatir contra Zarbon quien me hizo mucho daño convirtiéndose en Bestia, pero el estúpido me puso a curar, cuando estuve mejor robe las Esferas del Dragon, solo me faltaba una, la que tenían esos Terrícolas sabandijas. Seguí su Ki (Cosa que les había aprendido a ellos), y con Zarbon detrás de mí, decidí eliminarlo cuando estuviéramos con los Terrícolas.

Baje al suelo y mire que ahí estaban esos Terrícolas, eran el calvo y la mujer, a la cual ni siquiera preste atención. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Acaso querían morir?

-¡MIRA ES VEGETA! –Gritaron los muy cobardes

-Es un lugar extraño para vernos Terrícola. Nunca imagine que ustedes tuvieran la suficiente tecnología para venir hasta aquí. Al verte con esa preciada esfera del dragon… creo que tenemos el mismo objetivo ¿no? Escucha tengo algo que hacer antes de que me entregues esa preciada esfera. Que no se te ocurra la locura de escapar con ese objeto tan preciado por que no solamente tú morirás, también esa mujer. –Mire al cielo, sentí como Zarbon se acercaba –Creo que aquí viene…

Los humanos comenzaron una pequeña pelea acerca de estupideces, pero Zarbon los interrumpió.

-Últimamente ha insistido en burlarte de nosotros soldado Vegeta

-Jajajaja –Me burle de él.

-Si es cierto, y por fortuna también recuerdo a ese enano que tiene las Esferas del Dragón

-Con que te has aliado a ellos ¿verdad?

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido! Acaba con Vegeta de una vez por que es muy peligroso –Dijo una voz femenina de tras de mí.

-Hmm ¡Que tonta eres! –Le respondí

-Eso a mí no me importa Vegeta, dime donde escondiste las esferas del dragon ahora mismo, o de lo contrario te llevare con Frezzer, para ver si tienes el valor de confesárselo.

-Pues inténtalo.

-Jajaja pero que terco eres.

-Anda por qué no te transformas en vez de hablar tanto. Zarbon tú no puedes pelear conmigo a menos de que te transformes en esa apariencia desagradable.

-Yo soy un amante de la belleza, esas palabras son un insulto para mi Vegeta, haz hecho que me enfade y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo, pero no te preocupes por que el gran Freezer me ordeno que te llevara con vida.

-Pero que ingenuo eres Zarbon, y gracias a esa ingenuidad me reviviste. –Le dije burlonamente.

-¡Ya cállate!

Comenzamos a pelear, mis poderes habían aumentado una vez más, pero de hecho, ahora estaba seguro que le ganaría, incluso si se convertía en Bestia. De pronto, mire que los humanos trataban de escabullirse mientras estaba peleando, pero lancé muchas ráfagas de poder para que así, no pudieran escapar.

-Ah finalmente lo haz decidido –Dije retándolo.

Se convirtió rápidamente.

-¡Vegeta! Tú eres el único que me ha visto así por segunda vez –Exclamo Zarbon

-¡Cada vez que un saiyajin se recupera de sus lesiones mortales, el incrementa su poder de pelea! –Le advertí.

-¡ARRRRGH! –Se enfado un poco.

-Escúchame aunque hayas aumentado tú poder de pelea, no podrás ganarme, con mi verdadero poder después de haberme transformado –Zarbon me presumió.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡LOS SAIYAJINS SOMOS UNA FAMILIA GUERRERA NO NOS PROVOQUES! –Le grite casi burlándome de que iba a perder.

Y seguimos nuestra pelea, ese sirviente inútil peleaba muy aburrido, así que decidí matarlo. Atravesé su cuerpo con una sola mano, iba a matarlo, de eso no había duda.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! Yo solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Freezer, por favor, déjame ir

-Después de haber llegado tan lejos, ¿se te ocurre decir esa clase de estupideces?

-Es cierto ¿Por qué no te unes conmigo? Así será fácil derrotar a Freezer

Yo solo podía derrotar a Freezer, con tan solo un deseo que le pidiera a esas esferas, con eso y seria el supremo emperador Vegeta, como siempre debía haber sido desde un principio. Lo mate con una ráfaga de poder.

-No sería lo mismo si derroto a Freezer junto a ese sirviente tan idiota e incapaz. Y ahora... –Mire a los terrícolas – Bueno, no sé como rayos lo hiciste, pero haz elevado un poco tu nivel de pelea ¿no es así terrícola? Pero aun no alcanzas el nivel de pelea suficiente para luchar conmigo enano, así que ¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso no piensas entregarme esa esfera por las buenas?

-No confio en ti, se que aunque me hayas hecho una promesa dudo que la cumplas, y si te la entrego ¿Qué? ¿Te iras de aquí sin hacernos daño?

-Jajaja con que esa promesa... bueno… no gano nada si me pongo a jugar con basura, mientras tenga la Esfera del Dragon

-¿Oye? ¿No estás mintiendo?

-Que incrédulo eres enano, si no quieres morir, entrégamela antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Kri…Kri…Krilin –Balbuceó la mujer de tras de él.

-Ustedes son muy afortunados porque acabo de encontrar todas las esferas del dragon y me siento muy bien, ahora podre reemplazar a Freezer y encargarme de gobernar todo el universo y una vez que tenga la vida eterna… jajajajaja…

Me marche volando muy feliz a reunir todas las esferas, pero la que había escondido en un lago no estaba, recordé entonces esa máquina llamada "Radar", Salí entonces en busca de esos Terrícolas del demonio, solo para encontrar que en esa cueva donde estaban antes ya no había nadie. Encontré a esos gusanos volando e hicimos una alianza momentánea, ya que yo estaba desesperado, al parecer habían llegado las fuerzas especiales Gi-Nyu. ¡Hmm! Esos inútiles, no duraron ni cinco minutos, al final fueron exterminados por Kakarotto y el general Gi-Nyu quedo en el cuerpo de una rana.

El estúpido de Kakarotto quedo mal herido, invite a esos enanos a que lo llevaran donde había una maquina que lo curaría completamente, era obvio que el único que podría acabar con Freezer era él, confiaba en él aunque lo detestara tanto. Los enanos intentaron engañarme, y mal gastaron un deseo, me enfurecí con ellos y en ese momento llego Freezer.

Llego el sujeto llamado Piccolo apareció y peleo con él, me daba pavor saber que tendría que pelear con ese mounstro de Freezer. Así que ahora era mi turno de pelear contra él, todos los ataques que le hacía, no le hacían ningún daño, yo creía que en ese momento era un Súper Saiyajin, aquella leyenda de mi planeta natal, en la que relataban que si alguien se convertía en Súper Saiyajin podría ser el más poderoso del Universo incluso.

Lo estaba atacando con todas mis fuerzas, pero seguía en pie, yo no le podía hacer ni un solo rasguño. Temblé, tenía miedo y a la vez me sentía como una basura, tan humillado, esa fue entonces, la primera vez que llore en toda mi vida. Ese sujeto iba a matarme, ya no tenía deseos de pelear, me di por vencido, todo lo que hiciera para herirlo quedaría en ataques en vano. Siempre había esperado por ese momento, el momento en el que me revelaría contra Freezer, lo derrotaría y ocuparía su lugar, pero todos esos enfrentamientos y entrenamientos, no significaban nada porque al final me estaba ganando y haciendo que me retorciera en dolor, cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía y parecía punzar con cada golpe que Freezer me daba.

Mientras me ponía una paliza enorme apareció Kakarotto pude oír su conversación.

Así que ¿Tú eres Freezer? Eres más infantil de lo que pensaba.

Todavía queda basura indeseable por recoger

Le prometí a Vegeta que volveríamos a pelear así que no interfieras

Eres tu Kakarotto, ¡Por fin! –Grite algo feliz

¿Kakarotto? Ese es nombre para un Saiyajin –Dijo Freezer

Kakarotto no parecía el mismo, parecía haber superado sus límites. Freezer hizo varias ráfagas de poder, pero Kakarotto rechazo todos sus ataques con tan solo una mano.

Jajajajajaja –Reí burlón –Freezer, más vale que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, porque aquí tienes a quien más le temes… él es… ¡el Súper Saiyajin! Si, el es el guerrero legendario más fuerte del Universo, el Súper Saiyajin, Freezer esta vez sí será tu fin, te lo mereces, él acabara contigo.

Lanzo un ataque contra mí, que me cruzo el pecho totalmente, el dolor de la carne traspasada por lava hirviendo, así era como se sentía. En ese momento lo sabía, iba a morir, me estaba asfixiando de dolor, pero con los últimos latidos que a mi corazón le quedaban le suplique a Kakarotto que lo derrotara, si no lo hacía yo, lo tenía que hacer alguien de mi raza.

-Lo sabías muy bien Vegeta, sabes que odio esas burlas estúpidas. –Dijo Freezer.

-¡Vegeta! –Grito Kakarotto. – ¡Maldito!, Vegeta ya no podía hacer ningún movimiento, no tenias por que atacarlo de esa manera.

-A pesar de que esa historia no es más que una tontería, el seguía aferrándose a ella, y yo no soporto a los impertinentes

-Kakarotto… -Le hable

-Vegeta

-¡Maldita sea! Todavía te atreves a decir tonterías. ¿Acaso no eres un Súper Saiyajin? ¡Actúa como tal! ¡Estúpido! ¡No tengas piedad! No debes ser amable, te aseguro que te convertirás en el Súper Saiyajin ¡El más fuerte del Universo!

-Vegeta no importa que método utilice para intentarlo, pero entiende que no puedo ser tan cruel como eres tú. Y tampoco logro entender a la perfección que rayos es un Súper Saiyajin.

-El… el Súper Saiyajin es un… ¡Ahhh! –Me retorcí del dolor solo para ver como pasaba mi vida frente a mis ojos. –Escúchame…

-A pesar de que te perfore el corazón ¿Todavía puedes seguir hablando Vegeta? Que obstinado –Dijo Freezer.

-El lugar donde tú y yo nacimos era el planeta Vegeta y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos…

-Ya no digas nada mas Vegeta porque tu muerte llegara ¡Entiéndelo!

-Fue Freezer quien lo destruyo, y nosotros los Saiyajin fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes, trabajamos tal y como él nos ordenaba y a pesar de eso… -Las lagrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar automáticamente, no había podido ser yo quien matara al desgraciado de Freezer –Mato a todos, menos a nosotros, también mato a tu padre y a mi padre. Freezer no tenía otra opción, porque temía que naciera el legendario Súper Saiyajin y lo derrotara.

-¡Mpfh! Eso siempre lo dice –Freezer se hizo el que no sabía de lo que hablaba

-¡Ahhhhh! –Grite de nuevo de dolor

-¡Vegeta! –Me miro Kakarotto

-Por favor elimina a Freezer, por favor, mátalo con tus manos de Saiyajin ¡Ahhh! –Y ahí sentí como el último latido de mi corazón se ahogaba en la obscuridad.

Cuando morí, fui directo al Infierno de eso no había duda. Me encontré con las fuerzas especiales Gi-Nyu, Nappa, los Saibaiman, y otros insectos a los cuales estaban haciendo solo burla de que Freezer me había asesinado, intente atacarlos y matarlos de nuevo, pero no importaba cuantas veces los matara, ellos volvían a revivir en el infierno. Enojado, me fui a recorrer todo el Infierno solo, ahí era un lugar muy sombrío, el lugar donde las más grandes pesadillas se hacen realidad, un horror hecho verdad, como un horno de fuego inextinguible, el lugar de los tormentos eternos, donde todos eran atormentados con dolores físicos y mentales. Ni siquiera un mortal podría imaginarse el dolor de esto, el dolor del fuego casi quemando sus pieles, el olor de la carne quemada y putrefacta, ahí en ese lugar la palabra "Dios" ni siquiera existía.

Comencé a recordar toda esa vida de porquería que había llevado al lado de Freezer, todos esos insultos, todo el tiempo que espere para vengarme, para que al final me matara. Pero yo no quería recordarlo, por más que trataba de intentarlo volvían a mi mente las imágenes de los seres que había matado, y sentía físicamente los dolores que habían sufrido.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Grite lo más fuerte que pude.

-¿Acaso pensaste que aquí venias a tomar vacaciones? –Dijo una voz de niña

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy encargada de torturar a las almas en el infierno –La niña se transformo en una anciana.

Era una anciana, de cabello negro, enana y con arrugas desagradables en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Por… porque me haces esto?

-Para que sientas lo que sintieron las personas a las que mataste sin piedad, sin arrepentimiento y sin temor de venir aquí abajo Vegeta.

-¡Me las pagaras! –Lancé un pequeño Galic Hō en la dirección de esa anciana, pero no le hizo nada.

-¡En el infierno yo soy inmortal! ¡Y tú debes obedecerme!

Sentí entonces el temor de una pequeña niña de un planeta del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, la niña temblaba horrorizada viéndome matar a sus padres con odio, corrió a un lugar seguro para esconderse, donde Nappa apareció, la tomo del cabello color verde que tenia, me mostro que trataba de esconderse de nosotros, mire con desprecio su pequeña cara rosada y llena de sangre, le dije a Nappa que la matara y me fui para no mirar la escena tan inmunda. La niña me grito piedad, pero no le hice caso, Nappa el tumbo al suelo, la niña tenía miedo, suplico, lloro, ella no quería morir tan joven y con una ráfaga de poder la elimino.

Recordé también a unos sujetos de otro planeta que había conquistado, los cuales me decía que me arrepintiera y así no iría a ese lugar donde me encontraba, recordé todas las cosas inmundas que había hecho mal, las cosas por las cuales estaba aquí. Todas las personas muertas, todos los pecados cometidos, traiciones, injusticias, mentiras, cobardías, impurezas, y reniegos. ¡Me estaban sofocando! ¡Quería morir! Pero si ya estaba muerto ¿Cómo podía de nuevo morir?

¿Acaso iba a permanecer durante toda la eternidad aquí? Nunca en mi vida había reflexionado sobre ¿Qué sería de mi cuando muriera? ¡No quería estar ahí! Era obvio.

Esa anciana me mortificaba con los momentos de las muertes de miles y miles de personas que habían perecido por mi culpa, si hubiese estado vivo, estaría seguro que mi cabeza estaría sangrando del dolor.

De ponto, desperté, estaba debajo de un montón de tierra, me desenterré como pude, abrí los ojos, alrededor solo había destrucción. ¿Acaso eso era el Infierno aun? Camine, mirando rayos cayendo del cielo negro como la noche, lava por todas partes, remolinos, terremotos, toda clase de desastres a mi alrededor. Ese lugar se parecía mucho a Namekusei, pero se suponía que yo ya había muerto, Freezer me había matado. Destruí una pequeña piedra para saber si estaba vivo, igualmente me golpee con todas mis fuerzas.

-Jajajajaja ¡No se qué diablos sucedió, pero estoy vivo! –Grite felizmente, pero vino una pregunta a mi cabeza -¿Y Freezer? ¿Y Kakarotto? Umm… allá están, ¡Malditos!

Volé hacia ellos, cuando me acerque me quedo con la boca abierta porque di cuenta de que Kakarotto se había vuelto rubio. Ellos se acercaron al gran dragon que salía de las esferas, entonces, al fin los había alcanzado.

-¡Freezer! –Le grite

-¿Oh? Vegeta –Me sonrió Kakarotto con esa cara de estúpido.

-Kakarotto has logrado convertirte en todo un Súper Saiyajin –Le dije algo fascinado, al fin veía la verdadera imagen de un Súper Saiyajin

-¿Tu también? ¿Por qué? ¡Estas vivo! –Me miro Freezer con incredulidad

-¡Arrghh! ¡Toma! –Le lancé un ataque, pero no pudo ser enviado.

Aparecí en un lugar lleno de arboles, un lugar tan apacible y tranquilo, pude ver que los Namekusei estaban conmigo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba muerto? Pero allí no era el Infierno. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Escuche a los gusanos que estaban a mi alrededor hablar y así fue como supe que me encontraba en la Tierra, después la mujer que acompañaba a esos sujetos dijo que Kakarotto había derrotado a Freezer y que Kakarotto había muerto también. Por fin mis deseos estaban haciéndose realidad, ahora yo era el más fuerte del Universo.

La mujer menciono que no podían revivir a Kakarotto y a Krilin porque sus almas estaban en Namekusei. ¡Estúpidos! No sabían si quiera pensar en ideas tan brillantes como yo.

-Mjmjmjm… ¿Y por qué no usan la cabeza? ¿Por qué no le piden a ese dragon que traslade sus almas o como se llamen hacia la Tierra? Tal vez sea posible… -Les mencione

-Si es cierto. El tiene razón, esa fue una idea muy brillante oye. –Dijo muy animada la mujer.

-Mmm…

-Gracias por tu generosidad –El hijo de Kakarotto trato de hacerme un ridículo gesto

-Hmm –Golpee la mano del enano–No somos iguales…

Yo solo quería ver a Kakarotto transformado en Súper Saiyajin, para luego vencerlo. De nuevo había demostrado ser más fuerte que yo. ¡Ese inútil! ¡Idiota! Me las pagaría, iba a morir, y lo haría en mis manos.

-Disculpen terrícolas, nosotros pensamos en mudarnos a otro planeta cuando las esferas del dragon vuelvan a funcionar, mientras tanto necesitamos un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos. –Dijo un Namekusei

-Es verdad tengo una idea… ¿Qué les parece si viven en mi casa? –Los invito la Terrícola

-¿No será ninguna molestia?

-Claro que no, porque es muy amplia, además nosotros queremos volver a usar sus esferas del dragon ¿usted cree que se pueda?

-Ahhh

-Es una buena idea ¿Verdad que si Dendé?, yo creo que si otras personas los encuentran, se verán en grandes problemas.

-Tienes mucha razón… entonces iremos contigo

La mujer volteo hacia mi dirección y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu nombre pequeño? ¿Es Vegeta verdad?

-¿Ah? ¿Me dijo pequeño?

-¿Por qué no vienes? Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir…

-¡Hmm!

-Te serviré mucha comida...Me imagino que comes igual que Goku ¿o me equivoco? Jajajaja pero no permitiré que enamores de mi… aunque me encuentres muy atractiva.

-¡Ah! ¡Que mujer tan vulgar! ¡Y como grita!

Era tan repulsiva su sola imagen sonriendo como idiota. ¿Esa mujer era imbécil acaso? ¿Por qué se atrevía a llamarme a mí así? Pero ¿Qué ganaría yo si mataba a esa mujer? ¿La enemistad de Kakarotto y sus amigos? ¡Hmmp! Eso ya lo tenía, pero la mujer era más débil que un insecto. No me rebajaría a matarla.

Llego una nave a recogernos del lugar en donde estábamos. Fuimos entonces al lugar en donde vivía esa Terrícola.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa, ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que es muy bonita?–Dijo la joven Terrícola.

-¡Bienvenidos, esta es su casa! –Apareció otra mujer de cabello rubio –Me imagino que tu eres el novio de Bulma, eres encantador y se ve que estas a la moda.

-¿A la moda? –Le pregunte –Ah, ¿Qué es eso? –Mire una extraña nave en la casa de aquella Terrícola.

-Es una nave que acabo de arreglar, es la cuarta y es perfecta –Apareció un hombre algo anciano, de cabello grisáceo con tonos de violeta, era extraño su cabello –Aunque todavía no me decido en que parte voy a colocar el estéreo.

Entre a la nave, al parecer estos amigos de Kakarotto le habían prestado la nave.

-Ahora entiendo, Kakarotto viajo en una de estas.

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta, te traje una bebida deliciosa ¿Por qué no bajas a beberla? –Apareció en una pequeña pantalla la mujer rubia.

Pasaron ciento treinta días, en los cuales la mujer de cabello rubio me perseguía, era muy molesta enserio, después me entere que esa era la familia de aquella joven Terrícola, tanto el hombre de cabello grisáceo como la rubia eran sus padres.

Ellos trataron en repetidas ocasiones haber sido amables conmigo, ¿Pero que pensaban? Yo no podía aceptar las cosas que los terrícolas me daban, eran débiles e idiotas. Yo solo esperaba a Kakarotto, estaba tan centrado en destruirlo que no podía pensar en otra cosa más. Había veces que me iba a explorar la Tierra, mirando los paisajes, algunos hermosos, ciudades muy avanzadas con luces de variados colores, parecía casi un espectáculo ese planeta. Hasta había la posibilidad de que se vendiera a muy alto precio ese planeta, después de que derrotara a Kakarotto.

Al fin había llegado el momento, salió de las esferas ese enorme dragon de nuevo, y le pidieron que llevara a la Tierra las almas de Kakarotto y Krilin, habían dicho que ese insecto de Kakarotto seguía con vida, así que trataron de llevarlo hasta la Tierra, pero él se negó.

¡Estúpido Kakarotto! ¡Se burlaba de mí! De seguro estaba entrenando en el espacio con sujetos fuertes ¡No podía dejar que eso pasara! ¡No debía hacerse más fuerte!

Corrí hacia la nave de esos humanos, despegue y me conduje al espacio en busca de la asquerosa cucaracha de Kakarotto.

_*La mujer anciana de esta parte de la historia, es la misma que sale en el capítulo 43 de DBGT de la Saga de Súper Número Diecisiete._


	3. El Muchacho Del Futuro

**EL MUCHACHO DEL FUTURO**

Habían pasado cuatro meses de que había ido en busca de Kakarotto en distintos planetas, busque en planetas deshabitados, algunos casi a punto de explotar, otros con bestias gigantes, con personas diminutas y hasta en uno de ellos, había una especie de raza de mujeres gato, muy voluminosas y seductoras que al igual que los Saiyajin, se transformaban cuando veían la luna en horribles felinos gigantes. Tuve que matar a varias para salir de ese planeta.

Pero en ninguno pude encontrar a ese desgraciado de Kakarotto, y ya se me estaba acabando el combustible, así que regrese a la Tierra. Aterricé y pude oír como la mujer rubia gritaba.

-¡Santo Dios! El ladrón de naves por fin ha regresado.

Vi a las dos Terrícolas mirarme con expresión de asombro, una de ellas muy feliz, y también pude apreciar al miserable Terrícola "Yamcha", en un intento deshonroso de protegerlas. ¡Cobarde! Estaba temblando de miedo, ¡JAJAJA! Era natural, yo lo había matado con un Saibaiman.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Vegeta? ¡Dime! –Dijo la sabandija

-¡Hay Dios Santo! Pero si es ese muchacho, pero que sorpresa –La rubia dijo muy feliz

-¿Todavía no ha regresado Kakarotto? ¡Contesten!

-No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio ¡Responde!

-No tengo por qué contestar esa tonta pregunta

-Vamos, tranquilícense muchachos. ¿Por qué no dejas que se bañe primero? –Dijo la mujer de cabello azul, y me toco el traje – ¡Anda! Tienes que bañarte por que estas muy sucio – ¡Ven! Es por aquí… – No la seguí, no iba a cumplir órdenes de nuevo. – Quieres darte prisa ¿Qué no eres cortés con una dama?

-¿Qué? –Me enfurecí, pero la seguí, de todos modos, era cierto, necesitaba un baño y la única que podía ayudarme era esa Terrícola.

Me bañe, pensando en el día en el que llegara el estúpido de Kakarotto, ni siquiera podía haberlo encontrado. La mujer dijo algo de tras de mí, pero no le preste atención, pero cuando salí me di cuenta de que no estaba mi armadura.

-¡Oye! ¡Muchacha! ¡Muchacha Terrícola! ¡Ven! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ven pronto!

-¡Óyeme! ¡Por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Bulma! Así que llámame por mi nombre, grosero ¡Hmm!

-¿En donde esta mi ropa?

-La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ahí te deje ropa ¿o no?

-¡Arrghh! Un príncipe de los Saiyajin no puede ponerse estos atuendos.

-Si no quieres, pues anda desnudo.

-¿Eh? ¡Rayos! Es una mujer muy grosera.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Se rieron esos gusanos

-Esto es horrendo –Era asqueroso ese traje

-Te vez muy bien así, JAJAJAJAJAJA –Ella fue sarcástica y me enfurecí mas

-¡Si valoran su vida no se rían! ¡Silencio!

-¿Y por que no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku? Aunque seas muy fuerte ¿no tienes nada de dinero verdad? Y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber de su regreso. –Esa mujer me invito a quedarme en su casa, de seguro porque no quería que la matara cuando conquistara el Universo.

La Terrícola nos invito a comer, asentí en acompañarlos, ya que tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Ese estúpido de Kakarotto, no fue capaz de eliminarlo teniendo la oportunidad! –Dije en cuanto sentí en Ki de Freezer y otro más poderoso que el.

-¡Dime! ¿Estas completamente seguro de que este Ki pertenece a Freezer?

-¿Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tú? Eres solo un novato.

-¡A quien le dices novato!

-¡Oye Vegeta! Si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate aquí la tengo – Todos miramos a la mujer algo aturdidos ¿Estaba siendo amable conmigo?

-Tengo el fatal presentimiento de que si la Tierra es destruida Bulma será la única sobreviviente – Dijo un pequeño cerdo que estaba ahí.

Volee inmediatamente al lugar donde aterrizo Freezer, con la sabandija Yamcha detrás de mí, volando más lento que una pequeña abeja mal herida. Me di cuenta que la mujer de cabello azul había venido.

-¡Vegeta, Yamcha aquí estoy! –Grito la mujer

-¡Yamcha! –Grito una pequeña criatura

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a ese tal Freezer, porque cuando estuve en el planeta de Piccolo no pude verlo…

-¿Viniste a verlo?, esto no es un juego ¿acaso no sabes que tan peligroso es ese individuo?

-¡Claro que lo es por eso vine!, Freezer es tan poderoso que puede hacer explotar la Tierra, ahora no tiene importancia el lugar donde este si… Definitivamente quiero saber como es.

-¡Hmm! Pensé que solo era vulgar, pero también es agresiva... –Dije en voz baja

Mire esa escena de reojo, la mujer tenía una expresión de aventura, una que jamás había visto en alguna mujer, ni siquiera en las mujeres saiyajines, era extraño.

Ahí llegaron todos los amigos de Kakarotto, me enfermaba tenerlos cerca. Nadie quería acercarse a combatir a Freezer, así que nos quedamos esperando, aunque lo atacáramos, nos mataría a todos sin tener compasión.

Un Ki igual al de Kakarotto apareció de la nada, y destruyo a todos los Ki de los que tal vez eran sirvientes de Freezer. Mato al mismísimo Freezer, y también derroto el otro Ki poderoso que lo acompañaba, entonces todos vimos que era un sujeto extraño, el que nos dijo que Kakarotto aparecería en tres horas, así que decidimos esperar junto con él. No quiso decir nada sobre quién era, me estaba impacientando no saberlo, ese individuo solo me veía con cara de idiota, como examinándome detenidamente, con ternura podía decirse. Ese tipo podía transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, pero no podía ser uno, porque los únicos que quedaban con vida éramos, solo Kakarotto, su hijo, mi hermano Table, del cual todos desconocían donde se encontraba, y yo.

Entonces al fin, llego ese idiota de Kakarotto, él y el otro individuo decidieron hablar a solas, ese sujeto se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin al igual que Kakarotto, parecía como si me estuvieran restregando en la cara que yo no podía convertirme en Súper Saiyajin, me enfurecí, luego hablaron solos por mucho tiempo, el imbécil de Kakarotto solo nos veía sorprendidos.

Cuando de terminaron de hablar ese Namekusei nos explico que en un futuro de veinte años, todos habían muerto, incluso Kakarotto, con una deshonrosa enfermedad de corazón, al menos yo moría luchando. Pero recordé, de nuevo el Infierno y todo el sufrimiento, las lagrimas de sangre en mis ojos. ¡No quería regresar de nuevo!

Cuando ese sujeto se iba en la nave hacia el futuro, me miro de nuevo con cariño, casi parecía que me estaba diciendo algo y desapareció.


	4. Yamcha, La Sabandija

**YAMCHA, LA SABANDIJA**

Volví a la casa de esa mujer, me quede en un árbol pensando en el inútil de Kakarotto. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me matarían después de tres años y de seguro que de nuevo volvería al infierno y esos recuerdos. ¿Y si mataba a Kakarotto ahora? Pero no tenía los suficientes poderes, tenía que entrenar duro. Así que lo decidí, después de acabar con esos androides, mataría a Kakarotto, en fin, esos sujetos servirían de entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte. Ni siquiera vi cuando la mujer había llegado, cuando voltee, solo estaba acercándose a mí.

-Ahora no te marcharas con la nave ¿o sí? –Me guiño un ojo y me sonroje un poco ¿Me estaba coqueteando?

-¡Hmm! Humana, tienes el honor de tenerme como huésped. Así que muéstrame tu hogar o como sea ahora mismo.

-¡Te dije que me llamo Bulma! ¿Acaso es tan difícil recordarlo?

-Da igual, como sea, deberías de mostrarme la casa en vez de estar diciendo tonterías –No le hice caso, solo avance hacia la casa.

Me mostro toda esa casa, los humanos parecían tener demasiada tecnología, aunque siempre pensé que eran demasiado atrasados. Estaba asombrado, era una suerte encontrarme en ese lugar, con tanta tecnología podía entrenar mas adecuadamente, casi me sentía como en casa.

-Creo que este es tu cuarto

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, bueno! Terrícolas me han sorprendido, creo que podre estar cómodo aquí y más aun si arreglan pronto una nave para que entrene. Para así destruir a ese fanfarrón de Kakarotto.

-Buenas noches entonces, te dejare solo para que puedas instalarte –Se fue hacia el cuarto de al lado.

Mire la habitación, se veía muy cómoda, se podría decir que se veía digna para un Príncipe. Me recosté sobre la cama y dormí plácidamente hasta el otro día. La mujer rubia llego en la mañana.

-¡Oh! Apuesto Vegeta, te tomare medidas para comprarte mucha ropa bonita para que puedas ponértela ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh? –Me midió con una cinta extraña y se fue corriendo del cuarto.

Baje hacia el comedor, donde estaba un banquete de comida, se veía deliciosa. Así que comencé a comer algo rápido.

-¡Espero que te guste la comida de la Tierra! –Dijo la rubia acercándose –Hoy te comprare muchas cosas lindas.

-¡Arrgh! –La mire con desprecio

-¡Ahhhh! –Bostezó el hombre de cabello grisáceo –Buenos días a todos, ¿Oh? Vegeta, se me olvido mencionarte que la nave tenía un mecanismo para aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra las veces que quieras.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Aumentar la gravedad?

-Si, así fue como entreno Goku todo este tiempo que estuvo en el espacio.

-¡Ah! Con que eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando termine de almorzar iré a tomar esa nave.

Comí con rapidez los alimentos, ya que estaba impaciente por probar la nave.

-Bulma, que bueno que despertaste, Yamcha acaba de llamarte, dice que vendrá a verte, que es importante –Dijo la mujer rubia al ver a su hija bajar de las escaleras.

-Mmm ¿Pero de que querrá hablar? –Dijo la peli azul

-Supongo que la sabandija está enojada por que ayer fuiste con nosotros, lo note ayer, por la forma en que te regaño. –Le dije

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? ¿Acaso espiaste nuestra conversación? ¡Hmm! Eres un entrometido ¡Te ordeno que no nos vuelvas a escuchar!

-¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Nadie le ordena a un Príncipe Saiyajin! –Me levante de la silla muy furioso.

-Mama ¿Puedes servirme de desayunar? Necesito prepararme para ver a Yamcha

-¡¿Qué te crees? ¡¿Qué además de ordenarme puedes ignorarme?

-En la mesa no se grita ¡Que descortés eres! Hmm, pensé que eras un Príncipe –La mujer tenía razón, yo tenía modales, así que solo la ignore y me volví a sentar.

Después me adentre en la nave, donde aumente la gravedad cien veces, era demasiado difícil poder contenerme en pie, para poder entrenar primero tenía que dominar la gravedad. Me canse demasiado el primer día, pero no me di por vencido, cuando me dio hambre me dirigía a comer.

Sentí el fastidioso Ki del gusano Yamcha, así que me dio curiosidad de que estaba haciendo en la casa, pero cuando pase estaba teniendo una conversación con la mujer, una conversación que escuche sin querer.

-Tienes razón Yamcha, todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pero ¿No crees que tu también estas siendo muy duro con él?

-¿Duro dices? Te recuerdo que por culpa de ese sujeto morí Bulma –Sonreí malévolamente al recordar que un débil Saibaiman había acabado con él.

-Pero que rencoroso eres Yamcha, eso ya paso meses atrás, tal vez… hasta podrían ser buenos amigos.

-¡¿BUENOS AMIGOS? Bulma ¿Estas enferma?

-¡No, no lo estoy! Y no necesito estarlo para pensar que eres un idiota Yamcha, ahora ¡Largo de mi casa, si no quieres que llame a Vegeta, para que vuelva a matarte!

Al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de la humana, me sorprendió más de lo que esperaba. Esa mujer me recordaba tanto a las antiguas guerreras Saiyajin que habían muerto en el planeta Vegeta. ¿Pero que cursilerías estaba pensando? Sacudí la cabeza y volví a mi objetivo principal de comer algo.

A la mañana siguiente volví con mis entrenamientos, me aislaba de esa mujer de cabello azul y su familia, ya que a veces me sentía demasiado acompañado. Siempre estuve acostumbrado a estar solo, así que era difícil para mí estar con tantas personas rodeándome y dándome atenciones de un día para otro. Estuve entrenando con unos robots que el papa de esa mujer me había construido cuando se los pedí de mala gana, los destruí fácilmente.

-¡Hazme otros! –Le ordene y le arroje los que había destruido.

A la mañana siguiente el hombre ya me había construido más robots y comenzó de nuevo mi entrenamiento, con unas ropas que la terrícola rubia me había comprado. Destruí la nave con mi sobrecarga de poder y llegaron corriendo la peli azul y la sabandija.

-La nave no podía resistir mas, ese entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso –Pude oír a la sabandija hablar.

-Vegeta ¡Hay no! –Escuche a la humana gritar y buscarme con desesperación, pero no queriéndome ver débil, arroje los escombros que me aprisionaban. – ¡Vegeta, estas vivo!

-Por supuesto –Me levante

-Ahhh ¿Oye que intentabas hacer? Por poco destruyes mi casa. A ver si ya te comportas

-Jajaja –Reí, pero después caí débil al suelo

-Ahhh Vegeta –La mujer me levanto del suelo con sus suaves manos.

-Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería, interfiere en mi entrenamiento…

-¿Aun piensas seguir entrenando? Con este cuerpo tan mal herido es imposible

-Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, soy el Saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo y después voy a demostrar que superare a ese inútil de Kakarotto

-Si hombre si, puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte.

-A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes –Intente levantarme, pero caí de nuevo.

-¡Vegeta!

Quede inconsciente, solo soñando, estaba corriendo en un túnel obscuro, vi a Kakarotto enfrente de mí, quería alcanzarlo, pero no podía. Luego se apareció ese tipo que se había podido transformar en Súper Saiyajin al igual que Kakarotto, quise atacarlo, pero tampoco pude. Ellos dos aparecieron detrás de mí, se transformaron, resplandecían como si fuesen estrellas, intente atacarlos, pero se alejaron y no los pude alcanzar, después recordé como mi padre me había enseñado que yo tenía que ser el más fuerte Saiyajin de todos. Y si yo era un soldado de clase alta, tenía muchas más probabilidades que Kakarotto de convertirme en Súper Saiyajin.

Me desperté algo asustado, al saber que era solo un sueño me tranquilice, tome aire. Pero al mirar al lado ahí estaba esa mujer de cabello azul cuidando de mí. ¿Pero que hacia ahí? Yo no necesitaba que nadie me cuidara, mucho menos una mujer tan débil como una humana. ¿Acaso yo le importaba?

Me levante e inmediatamente fui hacia otra nave a entrenar, pero ahora con la gravedad a ciento cincuenta grados, de pronto esa terrícola que me había estando cuidando apareció en una pantalla de la nave.

-Escúchame bien Vegeta, no está bien que te pongas a entrenar con ese cuerpo tan lastimado

-Hmm

-Si continuas así, no podrás recuperarte jamás ¿Me oyes? –No le respondí nada a la necia esa, solo quería que se callara. –Te lo digo honestamente, tú eres de esos tipos que no duraran mucho tiempo. ¿A que no me puedes contestar eso? Claro, era de esperarse porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad

-¿Oye? ¿Quieres morir dentro de tres años? –Le pregunte

-¿Eh? No, yo quiero seguir viviendo, porque aun soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo.

-¡Entonces cierra la boca!

Seguí entrenando arduamente durante muchas semanas, encontrándome varias veces con la peli azul y discutiendo con ella, era divertido, después de todo nadie nunca me había respondido o enfrentado como ella lo hacía. Incluso era más valiente que todos sus miedosos y cobardes amigos que apenas si me veían, y comenzaban a temblar.

Una mañana estaba entrenando como siempre, pero hacia demasiado calor, así que decidí ir a darme una ducha a mi cuarto, en la sala, de nuevo estaba la sabandija Yamcha, ni siquiera había notado su estúpida presciencia, y de nuevo pude escuchar una pelea.

-¿Qué? ¿Haz estado con otra chica y con descaro vienes y me lo dices en mi cara?

-Es que si te lo decía sabría que te pondrías así Bulma, pero ya paso, eso ya no importa.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte Bulma

-Tienes razón, Yamcha, veras, he analizado, nuestra relación siempre ha sido pelear y volver, pelear y volver, ¿Sabes? No quiero que sea así, me canse de esta relación hace tiempo, de hecho creo que nunca ha funcionado, te conocí cuando tenía dieciséis años, ahora, que ya he madurado lo suficiente, no quiero que esto siga, de todos modos no tenia dirección, ni sentido alguno. Te lo quería mencionar, pero creía que sería de mal gusto de mi parte. Desde que estuve en el planeta Namekusei estuve reflexionando mucho y no tengo otra cosa más que decirte solamente ¡Se acabo Yamcha! Perdón por ser así de fría, pero es lo mejor. Aun cuentas con mi amistad no te preocupes.

¿La humana había hablado así? ¿Era ella en verdad? ¿Ella había hablado tan despiadadamente rompiéndole el corazón a otro ser? La sabandija volvió a hablar.

-Si así lo quieres Bulma, es lo mejor entonces.

Me escondí de ellos dos, y mire como el Terrícola salía volando lentamente, con la cara de inepto que tenia, la mujer de pelo azul detrás del salió de la casa y lo miro alejarse.

La humana me sorprendía cada vez más, incluso cuando discutía con esa sabandija sobre estupideces del amor.

_*Esta parte de la historia la hice basada en el capítulo 122 de Dragon Ball Z donde Trunks del futuro dice que Bulma se separo de Yamcha por muchas infidelidades y que vio a Vegeta muy solo y comenzó a tomarle cariño._


	5. La Nueva Armadura

**LA NUEVA ARMADURA**

Habían pasado tres meses, la sabandija no se volvió a presentar en Corporación Capsula. De alguna manera me alegraba, porque era muy molesto verlo y sentir su odioso Ki. Aun recordaba esas frías palabras que la mujer había mencionado, me quise burlar un poco de ella, un día que estábamos comiendo le pregunte.

-¡Mjmjmjm! Ese insecto ya no se ha presentado en los últimos días, por eso he podido entrenar adecuadamente sin sentir su desagradable Ki cerca. ¿Qué le hiciste Terrícola? Quisiera saber cómo vences a tus enemigos.

-¡No es mi enemigo! Solamente es que… ya no es mi novio

-¿Novio? ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Qué es un novio?

-Jaja mira Vegeta, un novio es una persona a la cual quieres mucho, con la cual tienes una relación amorosa.

-¿Amorosa? ¡Hmm! ¿Amor? ¡Ah ya veo! ¿Eso hizo que Kakarotto se convirtiera en Súper Saiyajin verdad?

-¿Eh? Pues si…

-Mmm –Me fui a entrenar sin cruzar otra palabra más con aquella mujer.

¿Amor eh? ¿Amor? ¿Tenia que sentir amor hacia alguien? Pero esa palabra ni siquiera estaba en mi vocabulario. ¡Estúpido Kakarotto y sus estúpidas cursilerías! Estaba delante de mí, me estaba superando y eso no lo podía tolerar. Si tenia que sentir amor sería imposible que me convirtiera entonces. ¡Debía haber otra forma!

Anocheció, entonces fui a la cocina a cenar, tenia un montón de hambre. Ahí estaba esa mujer rubia de nuevo.

-¡Hola! Joven Vegeta.

-¡Hmm!

-¿Sabes? Deberías de salir con Bulma, es muy bonita ¿No es así?

-¡Arrgh! ¡No digas idioteces!

-Nada de eso querido, solamente quiero que tengas una oportunidad con ella, para que así puedas transformarte en el Súper Saiyajin que tanto quieres.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

-Para convertirte debes amar a alguien ¿Verdad? Pues inténtalo con ella. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es más estúpido aun! ¡Largo de aquí!

-Bueno, está bien, te ayudare a conquistarla.

La muchacha terrícola se apareció con una pijama blanca, algo transparentosa, casi podía ver su ropa interior, voltee a otro lado, para no fascinarme con su figura. ¡Yo era un príncipe! No podía darme el lujo de caer tan bajo, a voltear a ver a una mujer tan provocativa como esa y además admirarme de ella.

-Querida, el apuesto Vegeta necesita un nuevo traje de entrenamiento y deberías reparar su armadura también ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Dijo la rubia, recordándome lo que había dicho, sobre que me ayudaría a conquistarla. ¡Tonterías!

-Él tiene boca, puede pedírmelo él mismo –Respondió ella

-¡Hmm! Haz lo que quieras entonces.

Me retire a mi habitación casi corriendo. ¿Pero que era esto? ¿Estaba atraído por ella? Si, tal vez era verdad que me recordaba a las mujeres de mi planeta, pero esto era muy raro en mí.

Recordé entonces, que cuando era niño, ni siquiera me importaban las mujeres que veía pasando por las calles de mi planeta, las miraba a todas con desprecio, fueran niñas o mujeres guerreras. ¡Para mi eran basura! Incluso cuando crecí, nunca me habían interesado las mujeres, tal vez si, mis ojos se escapaban una que otra vez hacia los escotes de mujeres, pero volvía a reponerme pensando que eso no era digno de mí, porque yo era un príncipe. Tal vez Nappa las podía mirar con libertad porque era un soldado de clase baja que la mía, pero yo no, mi sangre real era pura.

Incluso cuando fui a ese planeta de mujeres gato meses atrás, ninguna de ellas me pareció digna de mi. Ni siquiera había tocado a alguna mujer en toda mi vida, yo no era igual que los demás insectos y nunca lo seria. ¿Cómo podían gustarles a los demás mujerzuelas fáciles? ¿Era porque se dejaban tocar sin dar reproches? ¿O porque con sus "encantos" los dejaban hipnotizados como imbéciles?

¿Pero por que estaba pensando ahora en eso? ¡Estúpida humana y sus atuendos idiotas! En toda la noche no podía dormir, estaba pensando en esa imagen que me había dejado como tonto. ¡Estaba siendo débil! Incluso sentí como mi miembro se levantaba un poco al recordarla. ¡No! ¡No podía darme el lujo de sentirme así! Así que, baje por varios platos de comida hacia el refrigerador, para llenarme el estomago y que me diera un sueño tremendo. Caí rendido en mi cama, sin poder si quiera recordarla.

La mañana siguiente desperté, aun tenia sueño, y decidí refrescarme en una gran bañera que estaba instalada en mi cuarto de dormir. Me senté en la bañera esperando sentirme con energías para irme a entrenar. Pero la imagen de aquella noche volvió a mi mente, ¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo? ¿Acaso esa mujer me atraía? ¿O tal vez me había lanzado un hechizo? ¡Si! Tal vez era una bruja amiga de Kakarotto, que lo estaba ayudando a vencerme plantando pensamientos en mi mente. ¡No podía seguir pensando así!

Tome mi traje de batalla de aquel cuarto de lavandería que contenía un baño, me lo puse, pero aun seguía muy estropeado, no podía ponerme esos harapos, los arroje a la cama y tome uno de los muchos shorts que me había comprado la rubia y baje a entrenar para poderme librarme de la imagen de la peli azul.

Estaba entrenando pero no podía concentrarme, tal vez si de nuevo volvía a dormir, su imagen desaparecería. Fui a mi habitación y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ella, frotándose mis guantes de entrenamiento en la cara. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Era una bruja y estaba haciéndome hechizos de esa forma! Pero no conocía ningún hechizo tan idiota como ese, ¿Frotarse los guantes en la cara? Eso era estúpido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dije malhumorado.

-Ah, ah,... pues… -Parecía que no me quería responder

-¿Y bien?

-Quieres un traje y una armadura verdad? Podría repararte tu traje antiguo y tu vestimenta, ¡Si! Solo venia a mencionártelo ¡Jajajaja! –Dijo riéndose como idiota

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio puedes?

-¿Esta armadura es elástica? Hmm y además muy ligera, será duro, pero podre repararla en los siguientes días.

-Mmm, está bien, pero dime, ¿Por qué te frotabas mis guantes en la cara?

-Ah, ah,… ¡Jajaja! No seas tonto, solamente estaba probando la tela, no pienses cosas que no son. Pero si las piensas… piénsalas cuando yo no este. –Dijo seductoramente

-¡Que tonta eres! ¡Mejor empieza el traje! –Me sonroje ¿Acaso ella sabía que había estado pensando en su imagen la noche pasada?

Dos semanas pasaron y la imagen de ella se había esfumando de mi mente, al ya no verla rondando por los pasillos y mostrar su exuberante cuerpo. Estaba pues, una noche entrenando sin descanso, tirando golpes hacia todas direcciones, cuando me di cuenta ella apareció frente a mí, y ni siquiera lo noté, la golpee con uno de mis puños sin quererlo y la mire caer al suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no te fijas?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Ella grito, de seguro le había dolido demasiado.

Se fue corriendo hacia su casa, supuse que a su cuarto, entonces mire el traje que me había construido en el suelo. Fui a buscarla para ver si no le había hecho daño y amenazarla de que no le dijera a nadie. Volé a la ventana de su balcón y solo me grito.

-¡Largo de mi casa mounstro espacial! O llamare a Goku y como le explicaras esto –Mire entonces como un gran moretón comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. –No te lo perdonara y te hará trizas.

Me quede boquiabierto, era cierto, Kakarotto me mataría si sabía que golpee a su amiga. Apreté los dientes, tome el traje del suelo y despegue de nuevo en otra nave, hasta tome un poco de combustible extra por si lo necesitaba.

Kakarotto, el tipo misterioso, Freezer, y hasta esa mujer se habían burlado de mí, no podía soportarlo más. ¡Iba a convertirme en Súper Saiyajin aunque muriera en el intento!

_*¿Recuerdan el capítulo 129 de Dragon Ball Z? Donde Vegeta narra cómo se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin, pues, sale que está entrenando en el espacio con un traje nuevo. ¿Quién se lo habría creado? Seguramente lo construyo Bulma, así que es por eso que hice de esta manera este capítulo._


	6. El Regreso

**EL REGRESO**

Cinco meses pase en el espacio, entrenando como loco, incluso me puse aquel traje que la humana había diseñado para mí. ¡Debía superar a Kakarotto! ¡Debía hacerlo! Me la pase entrenando en planetas alejados y deshabitados, incluso en algunos planetas muertos, en peligro de estallar en cualquier momento. Pasaba horas en la nave, hasta agotarme completamente, a veces sin comer nada e incluso llegue a desmayarme.

Un día llegue a un planeta deshabitado que se estaba destruyendo como aquel día que Namekusei desapareció. De pronto un lluvia de meteoritos comenzó a caer del cielo, los destruí de uno por uno para proteger mi nave, de pronto el mas gigante apareció frente a mis ojos, lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas y se hizo añicos, pero la explosión me hizo caer al suelo del planeta.

-¡Demonios! –Me levante del suelo –¡Así jamás podre superar a Kakarotto!

Mi enojo me frustro, estaba enloqueciendo por no poder superar a Kakarotto. ¡Me sentía como basura! ¡Yo no podía ser una basura! Mi enojo llego a sus límites y entonces grite con odio.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Expulse energía y entonces ya me había convertido en Súper Saiyajin. Fui hacia la nave y aun convertido en Súper Saiyajin, lancé un ataque contra el planeta y lo hice explotar en mil pedazos. La nave salió a toda marcha de ahí, fue por eso que se salvo de ser destruida. ¡Al fin lo había logrado!

Regrese triunfante a la Tierra, ahora si, todos los que se habían burlado de mi me las pagarían. Aterricé en Corporación Capsula, esa mujer sería la primera en morir . ¿Cómo se había atrevido a insinuar que Kakarotto era más fuerte que yo?

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –Baje de la nave, ella moriría cuando la viera y de pronto llego corriendo.

-¡Vegeta! –Ella me abrazo muy fuerte dejándome inmóvil

-¿Eh? –Estaba sorprendido ¿Estaba haciendo una clase de magia aquella bruja?

-No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo ¿Me escuchaste? –Ella comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Se quedo mucho tiempo así, abrazándome, estaba poniéndome nervioso, sus pechos estaban apretados contra mi cuerpo, recordando entonces aquella imagen que me desconcentraba repetidamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No iba a abrazarla, pero ahora, tampoco quería matarla. Me quede ahí pensando que haría después de eso, ella aflojo un poco sus brazos, y limpio sus lagrimas, estaba aturdido no podía moverme si quiera. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos, acerco nuestras bocas y comenzó a besarme. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me besaba? Pero luego ese beso comenzó a agradarme, tanto que cerré los ojos igual que ella, y me sumergí en sus labios dulces y suaves. Mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar solo, poniendo mis brazos en su cintura, por alguna razón quería bajar a sus glúteos, pero me controle. ¿Por qué ese beso me gustaba? Yo había llegado queriendo matarla ¿Y ahora que pasaba? Comenzamos a mecernos, ella pareció notarlo y detuvo el beso.

Me abraso un momento pero por alguna razón, la curiosidad me rodeo, quería saber que mas podía suceder, así que la tome de nuevo de la barbilla y la obligue a que me besara, sentía sus pechos de apretándose contra el mío, eran tan suaves. Ella subió sus piernas a mi cintura, esa posición me agrado mucho, así parecía como si la estuviera penetrando, mis manos estaban queriendo explorar su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo la cordura, mi mente volvía a recordar repetidamente esa imagen de aquel cuerpo perfecto bajando las escaleras.

-Basta –Bajo sus piernas de mi cintura, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la casa –Hasta mañana –Dijo despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana –Le respondí, creo que aun estaba muy aturdido para si quiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Esa noche, enserio que no pude dormir, mi cuerpo gritaba por más besos, me golpee a mi mismo repetidas veces y caí desmayado en la cama, hasta el otro día.

La mañana siguiente baje a entrenar como de costumbre al jardín de los humanos Brief, pero un hecho me desconcertó totalmente, la vi llegar con un atuendo muy sugestivo frente a mí, parecía como si hubiese querido provocarme.

Se puso a hacer un tipo de entrenamiento frente a mí, con poses muy raras, pero yo solo me concentre en ese cuerpo perfecto frente a mi casi pidiendo a gritos que lo hiciera mío, y me enfurecí con la mujer por hacerme sentir estúpido y débil.

-¿Pero que demonios crees que haces? ¡No puedes estar aquí! –Le grite

-¿Por qué? Acaso, te desconcentro. –Me guiño el ojo, no sabía que significaba pero creí que había sido un tipo de propuesta.

-¡Argh! ¡Haz lo que quieras! –La ignore

Pero a pesar de que mis ojos trataban arduamente de no verla no podían, se desviaban y la miraban. Jamás me había pasado algo así con alguna mujer de todo el universo. Me fui de ahí casi huyendo y espere a que ella lo hiciera también. Después de que la vi marcharse del jardín, seguí con mis entrenamientos por horas hasta que llego de nuevo ella a interrumpirme, con un traje de taller puesto y abierto de la parte de enfrente, donde pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por sus senos.

-Vegeta ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito ayuda con unos robot.

-No

-Está bien, pero no te quejes si después no tienes con que entrenar.

-¡Argh! Está bien. –Tuve que ceder para que me construyese esos robots.

La seguí por la casa con sus exuberantes caderas contoneándose frente a mí, mire para otros lados para ignorarlas, pero me fue muy difícil, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos. Era una especie de taller donde al parecer construían todo.

-Solo tienes que mover esa gran cable azul de izquierda a derecha y después conectarlo con el otro cable azul –

Seguí sus ordenes sin reprocharle, estaba ansioso por irme, cuando termine fui casi corriendo hacia la puerta, no podía permitirme sentirme patéticamente extasiado por la mujer.

-Espera, tengo que revisarlo, creo que hay otra cosa más.

Ella se agacho frente a mí con sus anchas curvas casi meneándose para mí, salí de aquel lugar rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mi alcoba y me quede ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente me dirigí entrenar. La Terrícola, y Kakarotto eran cosas muy diferentes, quería matar a Kakarotto de eso no había duda y lo mataría algún día, en cuanto a la Terrícola, era odiosa, siempre peleando conmigo, no la amaba, ni siquiera la quería, tal vez tenia algo de admiración por ese carácter que tenia, pero no tenia nada que ver con ella.

Trate de convertirme en Súper Saiyajin de nuevo, pero apenas si se me ponía el cabello rubio cuando lo intentaba.

-¡Maldición! –Grite a todo pulmón.

Volé lejos de ese lugar hacia otro deshabitado que había en las montañas, no podía permitir que esos Terrícolas molestos miraran como fallaba de nuevo en convertirme en Súper Saiyajin, trate y trate muchas veces hasta que controle la transformación y pude de nuevo convertirme completamente. Volví una semana después muy feliz por haberlo controlado.

-¿Se puede saber porque cada vez que te enojas sales huyendo?

No tenía ganas de verla, solo me fui volando hacia el jardín de atrás y la ignore.


	7. Habitaciones Contiguas

**HABITACIONES CONTIGUAS**

Los meses pasaron y me enfoque solo en mi entrenamiento, además que era un estupendo método para quitarme de la mente a esa mujer de cabello azul, además que ya no me molestaba tanto como era común en ella, solamente la topaba en los pasillos, pero ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, pasaba de largo y simplemente me marchaba a mi habitación.

La peli azul a veces salía de la casa en sus naves y no regresaba hasta anochecer, era mejor aun, así no la veía durante todo el día.

Pero por más que quisiera en mi mente siempre estaban esas imágenes de su perfecto cuerpo que siempre mostraba por toda la casa. Esa mujer estaba inundando mis pensamientos. ¡Bruja, bruja! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla? Incluso un día, llegue a sentarme en la rejilla de su balcón solo para oírla platicar con ella misma y escucharla leer idioteces de algo llamado "revistas". ¿Acaso era una loca? ¡Hmm! ¡Una loca bastante ardiente! ¿Qué? Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato, intentando sacar esas molestas palabras que había acabado de pensar.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Pero, que haces aquí?

-¿Eh? –Ella me sorprendió y no sabía que contestarle

-Te pregunte que haces…

-¿Yo?...

-… -El silencio nos invadió un poco.

-Solo vine a preguntarte si podías volver a construirme un traje de batalla nuevo, ya que el otro de nuevo lo hice pedazos. –Dije con clama para que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

-Si, claro, pero… ¿Acaso no podías esperar hasta mañana?

-No… tengo que tenerlo lo más rápido posible.

Se acerco lo más cerca posible de mi cara, tan cerca que podía ver esos destellantes ojos azules brillar bajo las estrellas. Me sonroje de nuevo ¡Como odiaba sonrojarme, y más porque ella me hacía sentir extraño! Como si me pudiera dominar con solo un movimiento. Levante la cabeza tratando de descubrir que trataba de hacer aquella joven humana.

-Entonces, ven mañana –Sonrió –Ahora tengo mucho sueño y me quiero dormir

-… -No podía si quiera decir algo con ella tan cerca de mí.

-Adiós entonces –Me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí el calor subir hacia mi cabeza de nuevo y ella desapareció detrás de las puertas de cristal.

La mañana siguiente la vi salir muy temprano, no me importaba a donde fuera siempre y cuando terminara mi traje de batalla. Esa noche fui de nuevo a sentarme en la reja del balcón de su cuarto, pero no por gusto, si no porque enserio quería ese traje.

-¿Y mi traje? –Le dije antes de que cerrara el cristal

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo inútil,¿ Quien creías que era?

-Ah, Vegeta eres tu

-¿Así que donde esta mi traje entonces?

-¡Tu sabes que no puedo terminarlo en un día!

-¿Pero lo haz empezado al menos? –Le dije, recordando que se había pasado todo el día fuera de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡No! Y no lo comenzare nunca si sigues presionándome

-¡Argggh! ¡Sabes que lo necesito!

-¡No me importa! Si lo quieres, tendrás que esperar ¡Necio!

Mi paciencia termino en esos momentos. La tome de las manos y la empujé un poco hacia la pared y acerque mi rostro hacia ella, intentando que le quedara claro lo que le diría.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Nadie me falta al respeto! ¡Miserable Terrícola!

Solo agacho su cabeza, y mire entonces como esa escena era algo provocativa, como el cazador acorralando a su pequeña presa indefensa, y nos quedamos en silencio. Levanto su rostro, y entonces vi sus mejillas enrojecidas, que se acercaron contra mi cara rápidamente, y cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando. Termino con el beso y se rio, de seguro que yo tenia cara de imbécil ahora. Sentí como alejaba mis brazos de ella, pero entonces volví a obligarla a que me besara, entonces mi cabeza se inundo con pensamientos morbosos, la tome de la cintura, esas líneas tan bien definidas de su pequeña cintura, y ella respondió tomando mis hombros, sentí de nuevo sus pechos presionarse, tan suaves y lindos, y sus glúteos levantarse detrás de ella casi respondiendo al placer. En cuanto beso mi cuello, mi miembro que ya estaba un poco erecto, se irguió completamente debajo de mis shorts, sintiendo su deliciosa lengua saborear mi cuello como un helado, me encanto tanto, que mi placer escapo por la boca, haciendo pequeños sonidos eróticos.

Mis manos comenzaron a bajar primero por su esponjoso trasero, y luego subir a tocar sus firmes y grandes senos. Trato de quitarme los shorts que traía únicamente con sus delicadas manos, pero yo tenia que ser el primero en disfrutar, no ella. Aleje esa ridícula bata violeta que solo estorbaba, en cuanto mire su cuerpo apenas vestido con diminutas prendas interiores negras, mi deseo por ella creció aun más. ¡No quería ser igual que los demás! Pero esa humana tampoco era igual que las demás mujeres que había visto en el Universo entero.

La cargue hacia la cama, mientras sentía como sus curvas cabían perfectamente en mis manos, y así la recosté y me puse encima de ella besándola, casi succionando el placer de sus labios, acaricio mi pecho y luego paso sus manos hacia mi espalda, yo sentía como ella solamente quitaba mis shorts con sus piernas que parecían como enredaderas en el tronco de mi cuerpo. De pronto me arrojo de la cama ¿Acaso me estaba rechazando? No podía entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Se puso en "cuatro patas" y maulló

-Miau –Reí recordando a aquellas mujeres gato de otro planeta

Con un dedo me indico que me acercara, me quite los bóxers, ella me sonrió, esto ya no iba a parar. Ahora seria mía, y de nadie más, cada suspiro suyo me pertenecería. Agarre su cintura, y la torture rosando la piel de mis labios contra su cuello, sentí como un pequeño escalofrió la estremeció, reí, que predecible podía ser esa pequeña humana débil. Entonces retire sus pantaletas con las manos lentamente, mirando como quedaba desnuda cada parte de ella, luego intente quitarle el sostén molesto que no me dejaba admirar sus bellos pechos, me desespere y solo lo hice añicos.

Baje mi cabeza hacia su estomago, comencé a besar su tersa piel que se sentía como los pétalos de la rosa más hermosa y subí besándola, pasando por la línea que dividía sus pechos, llegando a su cuello de cisne, y terminando en su boca de nuevo. La abrace fuerte, ahora si sintiendo sus deliciosos pechos presionarse contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derramaba como una brisa de lluvia sobre el mío. La haría rogar el calor de mi cuerpo, la torturaría hasta que me pidiera por favor que la hiciera mía.

Tome uno de los mechones de su hermoso cabello azul resplandeciente y lo olfatee, ese aroma delicioso de esa voluptuosa mujer debajo de mí y de su esencia. La seguí abrazando, pase mi boca hacia su oreja y la mordí, ella respondió susurrando "Te amo" en mi oreja, escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal haciendo que mi miembro se irguiera más aun, la bese, y queriendo atrapar su sensualidad con mi boca, tome su labio inferior con los dientes, ella me obligo a besarla adecuadamente de nuevo.

Ahora intente otra posición, me di la vuelta y la senté sobre mí, incluso la obligue a que me rodeara con sus piernas otra vez, comenzó a besarme muy rápido, lo estaba logrando, la estaba haciendo impacientarse por mí, mientras yo solo acariciaba el borde de su espalda con mis dedos. Toque sus glúteos y los presione contra la parte baja de mi cintura.

Era la hora de las suplicas, así que volví a ponerme sobre de ella, sonreí y tome sus caderas, haciéndola pensar que la penetraría, pero era solo un pequeño juego y mire su cara fijamente, viéndome, casi esperando que la hiciera mía.

Baje hacia su oído y sople unas palabras.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pero su respuesta me había dejado como un idiota.

-No lo sé Príncipe ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

¿Príncipe? ¿Me había dicho príncipe? Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía esa palabra ¿Y ahora ella, que ni siquiera era mi súbdita me lo decía? ¿O a caso quería servirme? Tenia que recibir un premio, por tratarme como yo merecía, la iba a hacer mía entonces, y ya no tardaría más.

Baje a besarla muy rápido, eso era un premio por haberme llamado así, pase mis manos por todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluso rose mis dedos en varias ocasiones con su parte intima.

Al fin, metí mi miembro dentro de ella, hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás y sentí como intentaba subconscientemente de alejarse, pero no la deje. Entraba y salía de su pequeño vientre, para que se acostumbrara a los roces y ya no hiciera esas caras de desagrado que tenia antes. Seguí repitiendo la acción, ella solo gemía de placer, al oírla gritar tan deliciosamente, yo también gritaba de placer, y mirar esas caras de gozo que tenía, era lo más delicioso, yo era el causante de eso y me sentía orgulloso.

Toque cada parte de ella, desde el cabello, hasta la punta del pie, la tome, era mía, y ahora lo seria para siempre. ¡Estúpida mujer! Era tan sensual que no pude resistirme, además que me atraía por esa explosividad que tenia de carácter.

Cambie de posición de nuevo, la puse sobre mí con sus carnosas piernas abiertas, e introduje mi miembro una vez más, y queriendo entrelazar mas nuestros cuerpos la apreté varias veces contra mi hasta que de mi miembro salió la semilla de la vida y se introdujo dentro de ella. Toda la noche la pasamos repitiendo todos nuestros roces y caricias. Era tan estimulante estar con esa mujer, ahora no podía ser más que mía, nadie ni siquiera la sabandija de ese tal Yamcha, volvería a tocarla. Al terminar con el acto, me puse a un lado de ella, pero de pronto ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se durmió de inmediato, al parecer la había hecho cansarse mucho. Sonreí, pobre y débil humana no pudo aguantar mi gran fuerza, espere a que se durmiera por completo y quite su cabeza de mi cuerpo para irme a mi alcoba a dormir.

Por días, ella siguió escapándose a mi cuarto solo para que la fornicara, me daba algo de lastima, después de todo yo solo la estaba usando para satisfacerme a mí mismo y de seguro que ella pensaba que ya teníamos una "relación amorosa" como decían los humanos, la única cosa que cambio desde aquel día, fue que yo comencé a llamarla al fin por su nombre, después de todo si iba a ser mi esclava de fornicación tenia que al menos saber su nombre, sin embargo Bulma era muy impaciente.

Un día me encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala, descansando un poco para después ir a entrenar de nuevo, pero ella llego con una nube de pasión por detrás, sentó su cabus en mis piernas y comenzó a besarme, mi cuerpo respondió automáticamente y también lo hice.

-¡Hay que emocionante! Al fin Bulma, yo sabía que terminarían juntos, los dos tienen esos caracteres explosivos. –Dijo la rubia al vernos y nos ruborizamos.

Una mañana sentí de nuevo un Ki que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, el de esa sabandija Yamcha, me dirigí hacia donde estaban el Ki de Bulma y el de ese insecto, no iba a dejar que tocara a mi nuevo juguete de nuevo.

-Bulma, ¡Sírveme de comer y es una orden! ¿O prefieres servirle a este insecto?

-Vegeta, no seas grosero por favor

-¡Hmm! Ya veo, prefieres servirle a esta sabandija antes que a mí que soy un Príncipe

-¡Estoy harto de tus insultos! –El insecto pensó que podría ganarme

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que harás? ¿Me mataras? JAJAJAJAJA –Me burle de él sínicamente.

-Está bien ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –Grito y de inmediato cayó al suelo.

-¡Bulma! ¿Estas bien? –El insecto la tomo entre sus brazos. –Señora Brief ¿Puede ayudarme?

Salí de la habitación, lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado ellos la ayudarían y me puse a entrenar. Tal vez esas noches que estuve junto a ella le habían dañado alguno de sus órganos internos e iba a morir. ¡Idiota entonces! Si moría por algo tan imbécil como eso, entonces quería decir que nunca había sido digna de un príncipe como yo. Después de unos minutos mire a un humano llegar en una nave hacia la casa de los humanos Brief, me dio algo de curiosidad y me pose sobre el balcón de la habitación de Bulma, hacia donde sabia que la habían llevado, porque ahí se sentía su pequeño Ki, junto con el de la sabandija y sus padres.

-Doctor, pero que bueno que llega ¿Que tiene mi hija? –Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

-Espere, déjeme revisarla un poco.

El humano la reviso completamente y les hizo algunas preguntas a los padres, era muy aburrido escuchar esa conversación, hasta que de pronto algo que me intereso.

-¿Sabe si hija ha tenido contacto con algún novio últimamente?

-¡Hay doctor! ¿Pero que cosas dice? Eso debería preguntárselo a ella.

-Bueno. ¿Ha tenido alguna pareja estable últimamente?

-Pues el apuesto Vegeta y ella…

-Creo que ya se lo que tiene. ¡Su hija está embarazada!

-¿Qué? ¿Vegeta y Bulma? –El insecto de Yamcha parecía malhumorado.

-¿Acaso Bulma no te lo conto Yamcha? –Dijo el padre de Bulma

-Debí de suponerlo –El Ki del insecto se movió por la casa hasta llegar a uno de los jardines –Vegeta ¡Maldito! ¡Muéstrate cobarde!

Baje despacio hacia donde se encontraba ese inútil, estaba malhumorado y con una posición defensiva.

-¡Ya sé lo que estas intentando hacer cobarde!. ¡Estas intentando a volver a formar una nueva raza de Saiyajines! ¡No mientas miserable! De seguro que en cuanto viste que Goku había tenido un hijo, decidiste hacer un plan para hacer una nueva raza como la tuya.

Las palabras de la sabandija retumbaron contra mis oídos, era cierto, la raza humana era compatible con nuestra raza Saiyajin, aunque esa idea era buena, jamás había pasado por mi mente, yo solo tenia que concentrarme en derrotar a Kakarotto.

-¡Hmm! No tenía la más mínima intención de mezclar mi sangre real con la de los asquerosos humanos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Bulma?

-¿Tanto te molesta que te la haya arrebatado? Eres patético –Volé de nuevo hacia el balcón de Bulma y lo deje enfurecido.

Pude escuchar cuando se despertó ella de nuevo.

-¡Bulma! Esto es muy bueno. ¡Vas a ser mama! –Le dijo la rubia inmediatamente

-¿Qué? ¿Qui…quien te dijo eso?

-El doctor que se acaba de ir

Se volvió a desmayar así que volví a mis entrenamientos, de nuevo en la noche volví al cuarto de Bulma, me puse frente a la cama y mire su cara iluminándose con la luz de la luna. ¿Qué se supone que haría con ese bebe? Seguro lo mataría después de que naciera, porque sería mi hijo y tal vez pensaría que sería un horrendo mounstro como yo.

De pronto se despertó y no dude en preguntar.

-¿Así que embarazada?

-Si

-¿Y que harás?

-¿Eh? Pues claramente tener a este bebe y amarlo por toda mi vida.

-¿Oh? ¿En…enserio? –No espere esa respuesta de ella

-Si, ¡Eso está muy claro! pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

-¡Hmm! Solo espero que no esperes esas ridiculeces que hacen los humanos de mi…

-¿Oh? Eso… ya lo sé. –Me sonrió.

Después de esa charla que habíamos tenido aquella noche, no hablábamos a menudo, yo solo me dedicaba a mis entrenamientos y ella a estar con su familia y amigos. En cuanto a la sabandija llamada Yamcha nunca se volvió a aparecer hasta el día que los androides llegarían.


	8. Nueve Meses

**NUEVE MESES**

Los días pasaban y yo seguía entrenando rigurosamente, me había alejado un poco de mis entrenamientos gracias a Bulma, pero ahora ella no era problema. La rubia paso las cosas de Bulma hacia mi habitación, no me importo, igualmente casi no dormía, pasaba días enteros entrenando y solo hacia pequeñas pausas para comer, la peli azul a veces hablaba sobre el bebe que yacía en su interior, pero esas ridiculeces para mí no eran importantes así que nunca le tome atención.

Todo el tiempo que no estaba comiendo, durmiendo, o duchándome me la pasaba entrenando, ni Bulma, ni sus padres, ni el hijo que venía en camino eran más importantes ahora, lo que importaba ahora, era derrotar al arrogante insecto de Kakarotto, mi mente solo estaba concentrada en que muriera en mis manos, pero antes mataría a los que habían sido enviados para matar a Kakarotto, yo era el único con el poder suficiente para hacerlo pedazos y unas chatarras no me detendrían.

Ocasionalmente, cuando era muy tarde en la noche, y ella yacía dormida en la cama que compartíamos, observaba como su vientre se hacía cada vez más grande. Ciertamente era algo espectacular mirar como ese embarazo evolucionaba, nunca había visto a una mujer en cinta.

Era un horrendo martirio dormir con ella todas las noches, sobre todo por las peleas nocturnas que ella me daba sin tener si quiera conciencia, un puñetazo en la cara, una cachetada en la mejilla, una patada en las piernas. ¡Vaya que esa mujer estaba totalmente desquiciada incluso cuando dormía!

Un día cuando acababa de entrenar, pase por la sala de televisión solo para mirarla dormida con su gran vientre abultado durmiendo. ¡Vaya que si esa criatura había crecido dentro de ella! Apenas si pude darme cuenta de los cardenales que se habían formado en su piel gracias a la criatura que yacía en ella. No me importo.

Siempre le había dejado claro a Bulma al menos con mis acciones, que no me importaba en lo absoluto eso de ser padre, pero a ella parecía no interesarle mis opiniones.

Cierto día me encontraba comiendo en la cocina de los Brief, cuando de pronto ella me llamo.

-¿Vegeta? –Solo la mire un instante y la volví a ignorar.

-Si tu eres un príncipe, nuestro hijo también lo será ¿verdad? –La pregunta me sorprendió, pero se la respondí indiferente.

-Naturalmente, toda mi familia tenía sangre real, así que el bebe tendrá sangre real Saiyajin.

-¿Lo oyes bebe?, además de ser terriblemente fuerte, serás un príncipe al igual que tu padre –Dijo tocándose el vientre, como si la criatura la pudiese escuchar –Además con el dinero de mi familia, tendrás todas las comodidades posibles dignas de uno. Así que ni tú, ni tu padre, tendrán que preocuparse por cosas como esa. –Ella me guiño un ojo con esa manera tan infantil de coquetear, que aunque fuese estúpida, me hipnotizaba dejándome como imbécil.

Un buen día, después de haber entrenado toda la mañana en la casa Briefs, me dirigía a comer un refrigerio, estaban hablando sobre que el niño en el vientre de Bulma sería un barón. Los humanos eran tan desesperantes en ocasiones. ¿Cómo podían distraerse en tonterías como "el sexo de un bebe"? ¿Qué tenía eso de importante? Se dejaban tanto llevar por sus sentimientos que casi podía saborear la tragedia del fin de su raza. Los saiyajines siempre consideramos los "sentimientos" una estúpida debilidad enferma que solo traía problemas, éramos como animales, animales hambrientos de supremacía que solo pensaban en el poder sobre todo y todos.

Me distraje por un momento hundiéndome en mi mente, y después me concentre de nuevo en la charla.

-¿Ya has pensado en el nombre del bebe Bulma? –La pregunta de la rubia hizo que sintiera ánimos de escabullirme dentro de su absurda conversación.

-Se llamara Vegeta –Intervine en su plática mientras entraba a la habitación donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Lo has pensado ya? –La futura madre me veía algo atónita.

-Ya es un hecho, mi padre se llamaba así, el padre de mi padre se llamaba así, yo me llamo así. Es una tradición Saiyajin

-¡Pero que poco originales!, ¡Definitivamente no!

-¿Qué? ¡Pe…pero que terca eres!

-Se llamara Trunks y punto

-¿Eh? –Bulma a veces era tan desesperante y terca, pero luego lo supe, ¿Por qué debía a mi importarme el nombre de ese niño? Por el simple hecho de haber sido concebido por mí, seria indestructible, en cuanto tuviese edad, lo adiestraría hasta que desmayara con los más duros entrenamientos al igual que mi padre lo había hecho conmigo. ¿Qué importancia tendría su nombre ante todo eso? Así que solo baje la cabeza al suelo y con una sonrisa respondí. –Está bien, supongo que el nombre no importa, si no, los podres que tenga.

-Espero que no sea un maniático del entrenamiento como su padre

-¿Pero de que hablas? Lo entrenare en cuanto tenga la suficiente edad para volar por los cielos. –Con una simple palabra de esa mujer me exasperaba tan fácilmente, estaba a punto de gruñirle en la cara hasta que llorara pero su padre me detuvo.

-Por cierto Vegeta, ¿Ya has logrado convertirte en Súper Saiyajin?

La pregunta fue rápida, y de una manera alardeante y arrogante le respondí, tenía que presumirles a esos tres débiles mi súper fuerza titánica.

-¡Hmm! Eso no te importa terrícola, aunque… si quieres saberlo… ¡Lo he logrado! Puedo sentir ese poder corriendo por mis venas incluso ahora ¡La muerte de Kakarotto se aproxima!

Pasaron los meses, ella aumento su volumen, yo me hice mas fuerte, y el tiempo pasaba tan lento, solo tres años para entrenar eran suficientes para alcanzar a Kakarotto, nunca me daría por vencido, tendría mi venganza de una manera u otra y todos aquellos que se habían burlado de mi antes, se arrodillarían ante mí y pedirían perdón.

Una mañana estaba entrenando como de costumbre, mis habilidades mejoradas me daban más velocidad y fuerza, pero no me había percatado de aquella mujer sentada con su gran vientre mirándome entrenar.

-¿Qué estas mirando? –Le reclame

-A ti –Me dijo sosegadamente.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que me desconcentras? ¡Largo de aquí!

-¿Sabias que casi es el día del nacimiento de Trunks? Faltan tan solo dos días. –Me cambio de tema.

-¿Eh? – ¿Ese niño iba a nacer tan pronto? ¿Y qué demonios se supone que yo debía hacer? Me quede pasmado sin poder decirle nada más.

-Si, oye a propósito, ¿Cuánto tardaba una Saiyajin en tener un bebe? –Pero su distraída y curiosa personalidad no me dejaban en paz.

-¡Hmm! Pero que estúpida pregunta, yo nunca me preocupe por esas idioteces. –Le dije mientras cerraba los ojos e interrumpía mis entrenamientos.

-Así que no sabes, ¡Hmm! ¿Crees que si hubiera sido una Saiyajin, y tu planeta no lo hubiera destruido el malvado Freezer, estaríamos juntos?

-¿Eh? –Esa mujer podía dejarme sin palabras con tan solo una pregunta salida de su boca.

-Jajaja claro que si, por que hubiera sido tan hermosa, como lo soy ahora y apuesto a que ninguna otra Saiyajin te hubiera gustado. Además mi carácter es muy fuerte, no creo que ninguna de ellas me hubiera igualado Jajajaja.

La seguridad de sus palabras me dejaba desconcertado a medida que hablaba, con tan solo unos minutos de charla le bastaron para dejarme fuera del duelo de palabras, pero no lo permitiría, una humana como ella no me ganaría ni siquiera conversando.

No obstante, Bulma comenzó a tocarse su enorme vientre mientras hacía caras horrorosas, no sabía qué demonios pasaba así que solo la mire ahí tirada.

-Creo que ya es hora ¡Mama ya es hora! –Estaba en el suelo y de sus piernas corría un líquido extraño, supuse en un instante que su vientre estaba involucrado ello, entonces era hora del parto.

-¡Ya es la hora! Debes estar muy emocionado ¿Verdad querido Vegeta? –La rubia corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Hmm! –Esa humana ni siquiera en los momentos importantes dejaba de ser tan impertinente.

-Deja los halagos para después querida, debemos de irnos de inmediato –Dijo el esposo de la rubia.

Se fueron apresuradamente en una nave, pero no le tome importancia a sus actos, así que solo seguí entrenando, pero la idea de ver a ese infante en los brazos de Bulma abrumaba mis sentidos. La idea de que yo fuera padre era absurda incluso para mi, seguro que ese bebe me odiaría cuando creciera, todos le contarían sobre mi vida antes de vivir en la Tierra. Pero eso no tenia porque importarme ¡Que pensara lo que quisiera! Incluso si me odiaba era mejor para mí, yo no podía ser padre y menos ahora que mi único y exclusivo propósito debía ser eliminar a Kakarotto y solo así, tendría la certeza de ser el más fuerte guerrero en el Universo.

Nadie nunca comprendería lo que significaba ser siempre el malo de la historia, ser el hombre al que todos tienen lastima, ser odiado por todos, pasar horas completamente solo, y aunque el poder significara soledad, estaba dispuesto a tolerarla. Nadie nunca supo ocultar el dolor como yo lo hacía, y ningún otro sentiría lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Mirar a tu alrededor, saber que nadie te ayudara incluso cuando estuvieses muriendo, la soledad era mi mejor amiga desde que nací. Nadie a mí alrededor seria llamado amigo por mí, incluso los humanos Briefs, su hija y ahora mi hijo eran considerados enemigos potenciales, las personas podían convertirse en las más viles criaturas en unos segundos, el único en quien podía confiar era yo mismo y nada más.

El día en que la mire llegando con el bebe en brazos, me acerque a mirarlo. Era un niño con cabello igual al padre de Bulma, ojos azules y piel blanca como ella, pero sin embargo podía sentir un gran Ki brotar de él, era demasiado poderoso. En cuanto busque su cola no pude encontrarla por ningún lado, lo supe, se la habían cortado, mejor para él, la transformación se Ozaru era obsoleta al lado de un Súper Saiyajin, no proteste por su falta de cola y como si no me hubiese importado me aleje de ellos.

Bulma ya no se aparecía a molestarme mientras cuidaba a Trunks, ella era una distracción para mí y ahora estaba fuera del alcance, lo que significaba horas y horas de entrenamientos duros y perfectos. Aunque sentía un poco de curiosidad por la pequeña criatura que había nacido gracias a mi, había momentos en que me acercaba a su habitación y lo miraba mientras dormía.

Ahora que lo pensaba lo único bueno que había hecho hasta ese momento, era esa criatura, ese bebe perfecto concebido por mí, cada que lo miraba no podía pensar en otra cosa que en él, era como si los problemas se esfumaran de un instante a otro.

Aunque le había dejado muy en claro a Bulma que no haría las ridiculeces de humanos, era divertido acercarme a Trunks cuando estaba despierto y hacerlo sollozar, sus lloriqueos hacían que su madre se pusiera histérica y me hacía gracia como no tenían idea.

Había veces que extrañaba gozar de Bulma durante las noches, porque cuando llegaba a dormir hacia nuestra habitación, ahí ya estaba ella abarcando toda la cama y sin ni un rastro de energía para hacerla mía, así que solo me acostaba junto a ella para dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mis queridos lectores:<em>**

_Se que algunos de ustedes estan impacientes por que termine este punto de vista de Vegeta (Que la verdad, me gusto mas que el de Bulma XD) Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que yo se que estan desesperados por leer mas *¬* (A mi tambien me ha pasado eso) c: Diversas causas no me dejan escribir, mucho menos inspirarme... y CREANME que no me gusta escribir sin inspiracion, porque despues la historia queda seca y sin sentido (Como una vaca sin ubres, conejo sin orejas, llamenlo como quieran). ODIO no tener tiempo de escribir y claro! pueden culpar a mi preparatoria por eso -.-' (Es por eso que me gusta subir las historias cuando ya las tengo terminadas). Bueno, intentare retrasarme lo menos que pueda y seguire escribiendo por ustedes, gracias por leer y porfavor sigan dejando reviews *constructivos*_

**_Almeendraa~_**


End file.
